


Sharing a bed

by Isimile



Series: Femslash February Weeks 2020 [6]
Category: Burg Schreckenstein - Oliver Hassencamp
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Sharing a Bed, reference to polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22914403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isimile/pseuds/Isimile
Summary: Femslash February Week 4: Sharing a bedThe night after the prank to get Beatrix to snap out of it, Sophie joins her in bed and they talk about what happened and why.
Relationships: Sophie/Beatrix
Series: Femslash February Weeks 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646962
Kudos: 2





	Sharing a bed

Sophie opened her eyes to the darkness of the dormitory, not sure what had woken her. She listened carefully. It was unlikely to be a prank by the knights, not so soon after their communal prank to shake Beatrix out of it.

Then she heard it again, a sniffling sound and the rustling of the covers from the direction of Beatrix’ bed. Her eyes had grown accustomed to the darkness by now, so Sophie didn’t waste time getting her flashlight out of her bedside table. She slipped out of her bed and quietly padded over to Beatrix’. “Bea.”

It was too dark to make out her face properly but she could see the way she’d frozen, the way she was holding herself stiffly now.

Sophie knelled down beside the bed. She gently touched Beatrix’ hand. “Are you okay?” she whispered.

“I’m fine,” Beatrix pressed out. “Go back to bed.”

“No. Move over!”

“What?”

“Move over. I’m joining you.” Sophie waited for her to comply, then slipped in beside her. She lay down on her side, facing Beatrix, and took her hand.

The silence spread between them until Beatrix asked: “Why are you here?”

“You’re my friend and I’m worried about you.” She felt Beatrix’ hand twitch in hers. “I am your friend. Nothing’s going to change that.”

“Not even my acting like an idiot?”

“Not even that.” Sophie shifted closer, wrapping her arm around Beatrix. She started running her hand through Beatrix’ blond curls. “So you needed some help to snap out of it, big deal. Nothing has changed between us.”

Beatrix returned the hug, hands fisted in Sophie’s shirt. “I thought -” She broke off.

And suddenly Sophie understood. The four of them had never discussed in detail how their relationship was supposed to work, they had never set ground rules. It had been Beatrix and her, and Ottokar and Stephan. Then, additionally, Beatrix and Stephan, and Ottokar and her. They hadn’t seen the need to define it more closely. It might have been unusual but it had been an exclusive relationship between the four of them.

And then Stephan had started seeing Anke. Though she had no idea if that was platonic or if he was interested in her. No matter, Ottokar could deal with that part. For now, she would concentrate on her girlfriend. “I love you.” They didn’t often feel the need to say it out loud, not when they could just show it, but she figured Beatrix would appreciate hearing it. “Anke doesn’t change that. What happened the past few weeks doesn’t change that. I love you. I want to be with you.” There would be time later, to properly define their relationship and set ground rules, to analyse where they’d made mistakes, to discuss the future of this arrangement between the four of them. For now, all that mattered was Beatrix.


End file.
